KAEX Challenge: LOVE FUELS THE FIGHT
by FroofyB
Summary: Well here's my submission to Mertz's KAEX challenge. I set the time during the original Voltron Defender of the Universe but went a little AU from there. I hope you all enjoy it.


KAEX Challenge: LOVE FUELS THE FIGHT

As usual, I don't own Voltron or the characters or anything except that which is my own creation within my own warped little mind, so please don't sue. Now on with the story.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The warm sun's rays had just crested the horizon. The first light of the new day had dawned to find the Voltron Force doing its daily practice drills. Little did they know that the evil forces of Doom were lurking, waiting for their prince's orders. VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Great practice team. Let's head back to the castle for breakfast and then we'll gather at 0930 for the team meeting."

"Keith, I'll have to skip the team meeting. I'm scheduled to meet with the mayor and town elders from Alforia at that time. I'm sorry."

"That's fine, Princess. Planet duties come first. We can meet afterward and go over the important stuff when you're finished. Just let me know, OK?"

"Aye Aye Commander!" Allura smiles and smartly salutes her beloved commander, then thinks to herself, '_Oh maybe this will be the time alone I've been waiting for to finally tell him how I feel.'_ Allura suddenly realizes that she is still on camera staring at Keith with a dreamy look on her face but then again he's smiling sweetly right back! '_Am I really seeing this?'_

::_You're shielding your thoughts again Princess, what are you up to?::_

_::Sorry Keith, I'll tell you later but right now we're drawing attention to ourselves again.::_

_::So what? They're just going to have to get used to us talking like this at times.::_

"Oh geez they're at it again. Hey you guys quit with the mind speech thing, it's rude to exclude us!"

"Lance, you're just jealous, leave them alone. But… umm…Commander?"

"What is it Hunk?"

"Can we land and get the feed bag on? I'm starving!" As usual, Hunk's statement brings the group back with an uproar of laughter.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Later after the team meeting, Keith is in his office submitting the daily report to Galaxy Garrison when his commlink beeps for his attention. "Kogane." "Keith, I'm finished with my meeting, is now a good time to go over what I missed?"

"Sure Princess, I'll meet you in conference room A in five minutes."

"Oh, could you meet with me in my office instead?"

"Umm…sure, that's fine. I'll be right there." '_OK I guess this will be a good time to find out what she's been up to lately as well. I know things have changed between us, I feel so close to her, closer than I've ever felt to anyone. Could she be falling for me too? NO, I'm just a friend to her, nothing more. But she's been acting strange lately. I've got to find out why.'_

Keith reaches her door, knocks then enters the code to open the door when bidden. Allura is sitting behind her desk with her head down signing some papers. Keith thinks to himself that even while hard at work, she is the most stunning woman he's ever seen. Allura looks up and smiles a warm greeting and they move to her sitting area to be more comfortable.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Well…" Suddenly the castle alarms blare and they both take off running for castle control.

"What is it Coran?" Allura asks as she and Keith enter with the rest of the force close behind.

"Doom. Lotor is hailing you your highness. He will only speak with you I'm afraid."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Allura says "On screen."

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Lotor's demands are unusual to say the least. He has requested to have dinner with Princess Allura, alone, on board his command ship. After the meal, she is free to choose to stay or leave. No matter her decision, he will then leave Arus in peace forever. If the princess refuses the invitation, Hagar will release four robeasts simultaneously.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Keith, but I can't let any chance at peace slip away. I know he's probably setting this all up as a trap…"

"PROBABLY?! Allura, you know as well as we do that this IS a trap! I say NO."

"Keith's right Ally, you know Lotor will never hold up his end of the deal. Please don't do this."

"Lance, I know, but I must take the chance that he's telling the truth this time. It's not for me, it's for my people, my planet…for everyone. "The princess shakes her head slowly and bows down as tears fall freely. Hating to see her cry, Keith squares his shoulders and pulls the princess to him in a reassuring embrace. "Fine Princess, but you're not going alone. I'll hide in the shuttle that way if Lotor tries anything, I'll be there to stop him. Go get ready we'll leave in 15 mins."

Allura looks up into the most sincere brown eyes that are full of concern and slowly she nods, then turns to leave. Stopping by the door, she looks back at her comrades, her friends, her family. "Thank you for understanding that I have to do this." Then leaves the control room.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK AKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKAK

Allura's shuttle lands inside of Lotor's command ship that is hovering not far away from the Castle of Lions over a raging river outside of Alforia. The princess slowly exits to find Lotor waiting with Hagar and a squad of robot soldiers.

"Allura my sweet, you look radiant as always." The prince of Doom bows and takes the princess' hand to place a kiss upon it, but Allura pulls it back quickly before he can do so.

"Lotor, let's get this straight. I am here so that you may finally leave my planet and people at peace. I will not leave them for you EVER. So whatever plans of romancing me you have, just forget about them."

"Feisty as ever. But I'm sure after this evening together, you will change your mind as you finally realize that we belong together. But first, business before pleasure my dear. Troops! Search the ship, NOW!"

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"What are you doing Lotor?!"

"I know that your precious Votron Force wouldn't allow you to come alone, so at least one of them is hiding in your shuttle." They hear a struggle, shots fired and then silence. Allura is struck with fear at Hagar's wicked cackling. Suddenly the witch speaks to Lotor and with that she sees Keith being lead down in shackles. Keith is shaking his head and looks confused.

"My spell has worked well my prince, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, Hagar as promised the spell has rendered the commander dazed and confused making him easily captured. Now I can rid myself of this nuisance once and for all."

"NO! Lotor, you can't. Please…if you let him go…I'll stay with you."

Hearing the princess' voice snaps Keith out of the confusion in his head. He begins to struggle against his bindings and captors, trying to free himself to rescue the princess.

"So if I release the commander, you will agree to be my wife?" An evil grins crosses Lotor's features as he contemplates the thought of having his way with Allura nightly.

"NO! Princess PLEASE, don't do this!" Keith continues to struggle. ::I'll get free just…please Allura…::

::I have to Keith, it's the only way, he'll kill you if I don't.::

"Yes Lotor, as long as you release Keith now. Let him go free."

"As you wish, my love. " Nodding to his lieutenant, the signal is given and the guards shove Keith, still bound, out the bay doors. Keith plummets toward the roaring waters below. Allura screams and becoming enraged, she turns to Lotor, knees him in the groin and then as he howls in pain, comes up with her fist breaking Lotor's nose. Hearing a satisfying _snap_. Allura, shoves him into a distracted Hagar, then runs and dives out the bay doors after Keith. As she is falling she sends ::I'm coming my love. Just hold on, I'm coming!::

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

As was ordered, Coran and the rest of the force were waiting and watching the ship from castle control. Looking at the screen Pidge sees something come out of the ship's bay. "Coran, enlarge what just came out of the ship!"

"OH God, it's Keith! Launch the lions NOW!" Lance yells as he runs for his shoot.

"We'll never reach him in time!" Pidge is frantic as he races for his as well.

"We have to little buddy, then we have to rescue the princess!" Hunk tries to keep a cool head but beneath is just as scared.

As the team launch, Coran can't believe what he sees next: Allura diving out after Keith!

"Boys hurry! Princess Allura has jumped out after the commander! OH NO a robeast as well!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Coran, call Sven. We'll need Bandor's fleet to help beat this robeast, and look for them too."

"I'm calling Planet Pollux now, Lance. Do what you can, I've deployed troops to search the river banks."

"Good job Coran. Well at least we have one thing to be grateful for, Lotor lied about the four robeasts."

"Yeah but this beast is just as bad as four." Pidge observes as green lion takes a hit to its left flank.

Lance radios back to Coran, "When Sven arrives, get him to launch Black lion. The extra fire power will help. Maybe we'll be lucky and not need the big guy to take this one down. " Coran acknowledges and goes back to organizing the castle guards into search and rescue parties.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Meanwhile, Allura was struggling against the river's icy current with Keith under one arm and the other trying to get them to the river's bank. She was scared, sore and tired but knew that she had to be strong for him to survive. He was unconscious and not breathing. Reaching the bank, Allura uses what little strength she has left to hoist him out of the water and then performs CPR.

"Come on Keith…BREATHE DAMN IT! I can't lose you. I love you. Please don't leave me!" Through her tears, she repeats the procedure two more times. Then suddenly she hears a gurgling noise and as Keith begins to cough up water, she happily turns him onto his side to release the water from his lungs.

"Ppprinncess?" Keith stutters as his vision clears to find his beautiful princess kneeling beside him, soaked from head to toe.

"Sshh. Don't speak, you almost drowned. Oh Keith…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you? For what? Allura…I came along in case you needed me to rescue you. Instead you rescued me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess. I really didn't think that I was rescuing you. But I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I think I know why you've put your life on the line without thought so many times for me now. It's why I did it today."

"Why do you think that is Allura?"

"It's because I…I did it because…" Letting out a deep breath then looking into Keith's eyes, she finds the strength to finally tell him, "I love you Keith. I love you so much." With that said, the princess leans down and places a kiss on Keith's lips. Surprised by her admission and more so by her soft lips pressed against his, Keith hesitates a second then reaches out and pulls Allura down to him and returns the kiss, deepening it until they have to break apart for air.

Swallowing the lump that has formed, Keith admits "I love you too. God Allura, I've loved you since I first laid my eyes upon you in that old castle. I loved you then, I love now and forever, my sweet beautiful princess."

"Oh Keith…"

In the distance they hear voices "I see them, they're alive! Over here men!" Keith and Allura look back to see the castle guards running in their direction. They are quickly escorted back to the castle just as the battle is finishing and Lotor's ship makes a hasty retreat to space. Even with Sven's help and Bandor's fleet the robeast is defeated but the four lions have taken a major beating. Repairs begin immediately as soon as the team lands. Not wanting to leave Pollux unguarded too long, Bandor returns but Sven decides to stay to be sure everyone is safe.

BLACKREDGREENBLUEYELLOWBLACK REDGREENBLUEYELLOWBLACKREDGR EENBLUEYELLOWBLACKREDG

Later that evening, once the team is checked over and released by Dr. Gorma, they gather together in the rec room. No one is really ready to head off to bed yet as the near loss of their captain and princess has them on edge still.

"Man that was one tough fight without Voltron. I don't ever want to do that again."

"You got that right little buddy. Voltron would've made short work of that robeast but we're still standing and he ain't. Right Lance?"

"Right Hunk. Thanks for helping us out again Sven. We certainly wouldn't be the winners today if it wasn't for you and Bandor's fleet."

"Vell dat's vhat friends are for. Pollux vill alvays lend a hand to Arus. I'm just glad that Keith and Allura are safe and sound now. " Sven looks over to Keith who is resting on the couch holding Allura tightly to him. Sven and Lance exchange a knowing glance but neither one wants to be the bad guy and ruin the moment. However, Lance being Lance just can't let it slide.

"So Keith, what's it like to have a girlfriend who can beat the shit out of Lotor singlehandedly, get away from Hagar in time to jump into a river and save your ass?"

Allura sits up and looks at Keith, waiting for his response. Keith mearly smiles, says "Like heaven", then leans over to kiss Allura. While doing a thorough slow job of kissing his princess, Keith flips the bird to Lance, causing everyone else in the room to burst out laughing.

"Guess he told you Lance" Sven slaps his buddy's back and they all turn to leave, giving the happy couple some privacy.

Suddenly, Allura asks "Where did everyone go?"

"Does it matter?"

"No…not anymore." Allura smile seductively to Keith.

Gulping loudly, Keith says "I think I'm in trouble…help." Just as Allura lunges at him kissing him hard.

::Yep, I'm in trouble::

::As long as you don't stop, you won't be…::

::Ahh, heaven, with a kickass girlfriend::

::Don't you forget it Commander. Oh my, Keith::

THE END


End file.
